1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display panel and a stereoscopic image display device including the same, which minimize the degradation of image quality due to crosstalk between left and right images discerned by a viewer, and have enhanced brightness and aperture ratio.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advance of information society, enlarging and thinning of display devices are being required in the market. Due to such requirements, there is the explosive increase in demand on various types of flat panel display devices that are thin, light, and have a low consumption power.
As flat panel display devices, there are liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission display devices (FEDs), and light-emitting diode display devices (LEDs) that are actively being researched. Among such flat panel display devices, however, LCDs are widely used owing to various advantages, for example, technical development for the mass production, easiness in the structures and driving of drivers, low power consumption, and realization of a high-quality image.
Recently, a stereoscopic image display device that enables a viewer to view a three-dimensional (3D) image having three-dimensionality in a two-dimensional (2D) image displayed therein is being developed.
A stereoscopic image display device separates an image into left and right images having binocular parallax to display the left image for a viewer's left eye and the right image for the viewer's right eye. That is, the stereoscopic image display device allows the left image to be discerned only by the viewer's left eye and allows the right image to be discerned only by the viewer's right eye, thereby enabling the viewer to view a 3D image having three-dimensionality.
In stereoscopic image display devices of the related art, however, a case occurs where a left image is discerned by a viewer's right eye or a right image is discerned by the viewer's left eye, in spite of that the left image is required to be discerned only by the viewer's left eye and the right image is required to be discerned only by the viewer's right eye. Stereoscopic image display devices of the related art have limitations in that image quality is degraded due to crosstalk between a left image and a right image.